


La porta rossa

by titaniumlori



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Out of Character, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumlori/pseuds/titaniumlori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys Targaryen sta per sposare un uomo che non ha mai visto, ma che ha già imparato a temere. Suo fratello Viserys ha passato tutta la sua vita a cercare di ottenere una corona di cui non ha mai davvero capito il valore. Quando la notte prima del matrimonio di Daenerys scappano e salgono su una nave, capiscono che possono fare affidamento soltanto su se stessi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

  
_La sacerdotessa era arrivata dalle ombre._

_Viserys non ne vide il volto, coperto da una maschera a placche dorate, ma capì che si trattava di una donna dal passo felpato e dall’incedere sinuoso con cui era avanzata verso di lui. Era solo un ragazzino, ma riconosceva fin troppo bene le donne nei vicoli delle città in cui era stato; quella che si ergeva di fronte a lui non era di quel tipo, decisamente no._

_«Dunque siete qui, principe» disse. Viserys si stupì per l’appellativo, inizialmente, in quanto non erano rimasti in molti a Essos a riconoscerlo come tale. Pensò poi di correggere la donna, tuttavia._

_«Vostra Grazia.»_

_«Vostra Grazia» ripeté lei._

_«Veniamo al punto, non ho tempo da perdere. Oggi ho venduto la corona di nostra madre per dare da mangiare a mia sorella.»_

_«Non è una corona a determinare chi è il re, Vostra Grazia.»_

_Viserys sbuffò e tirò un calcio a una pietra. «Le fiamme. Voglio sapere cosa dicono le fiamme.»_

_«Non è dato sapere ciò che accadrà a una umile serva di R’hllor, Vostra Grazia. Le fiamme indicano la via, siamo noi a portarla a compimento.»_

_«Sono io quello di cui si parla negli antichi libri?»_

_La donna prese la mano di Viserys tra le sue. «Non posso esserne certa, ma da quello che vedo nel fuoco si può pensare che la reincarnazione di Azor Ahai sia qui a Pentos.»_

_Viserys sorrise, uno dei pochi sorrisi degli ultimi anni. Allontanò la sua mano dalla stretta della donna e la poggiò sull’elsa della spada che portava con sé. «Non è acciaio di Valyria, ma è sempre una spada.»_

_«Non pensiate che Aegon il Conquistatore avesse in dotazione qualcosa di diverso.»_

_«Lui aveva i draghi» ringhiò Viserys. «Se io e Daenerys avessimo Dei draghi potremmo tornare ad Approdo del Re e bruciare quei luridi cani dell’Usurpatore nelle loro baracche.»_

_«Il drago è qui, Vostra Grazia» sussurrò la donna, sfiorando con le dita la parte del petto di Viserys sotto la quale batteva il suo cuore. «Non lasciate che svanisca.»_

_«No. Il drago dentro di me dorme, ma è pronto a essere svegliato in ogni momento.»_

_La sacerdotessa non replicò nulla._

_«Per il vostro servizio» Viserys le porse una delle monete d’oro che aveva ricavato dalla vendita della corona, ma la donna rifiutò._

_«Vi chiamano il Re Mendicante. Mi ricompenserete quando avrete ottenuto ciò che ritenete vostro.»_

_«Provenite da molto lontano, non so come sdebitarmi…»_

_«Credetemi, Vostra Grazia» sussurrò prima di andarsene. «Quando in ballo ci sono le sorti del nostro mondo, “vicino” e “lontano” non hanno nessun significato.»_  
   
La prima volta che Daenerys ebbe il suo ciclo della luna, Viserys capì che era diventata grande. Grande e pronta, disponibile; una bambina sbocciata in una donna. Quando corse a rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia, piangendo per il dolore e la paura, lui la strinse e si chinò verso di lei.

«Perché non sei andata dalle ancelle, dolce sorella?» le mormorò, per poi allontanarla bruscamente. «È una cosa da donne.»  
«Ho bisogno di te. Sei mio fratello. Per favore, abbracciami.»

Viserys non la guardò negli occhi, ma le sfiorò i capelli con la mano destra. Erano lunghi, onde argentee che le cadevano sulle spalle con eleganza fino a lambirle il fondoschiena.

«Lo sai cosa significa.»

«N-no» disse, ma Viserys era consapevole che Daenerys era pienamente a conoscenza del destino che l’attendeva. Avrebbe sposato un khal, sarebbe diventata la sua khaleesi e Viserys avrebbe avuto il suo esercito. Tutto sarebbe andato secondo i piani, tutti avrebbero ottenuto quello che volevano.

«Diventerai importante» sussurrò all’orecchio della sorella. «Diventeremo potenti.» Viserys strinse una ciocca di capelli di Daenerys tra le dita e lasciò scivolare la mano sulla sua guancia.

«Non voglio. Voglio rimanere qui, con te.»

«Lo sai che non possiamo, dolce sorella.» La voce di Viserys era melliflua e vellutata. «Nelle fiamme, le sacerdotesse di Asshai hanno visto il mio nome. Westeros mi appartiene.»

Daenerys sospirò, sedendosi sulla panca posta di fronte al suo letto.

«Voglio stare con te.»

Viserys la guardò negli occhi; piegò la testa di lato come se stesse meditando e si sedette accanto a lei.

«Lo sai che rimarrò al tuo fianco. Sarai la Principessa dei Sette Regni, non ci separeremo.» Sorrise e prese una delle piccole mani della sorella tra le sue, lambendola con le lunghe dita.

«Ma io voglio essere la tua regina.» La risposta di Daenerys fu sorprendente e colse Viserys impreparato.

«Non possiamo. L’hanno fatto i nostri avi, ma noi non possiamo. Non ho niente da offrirti» ringhiò. Non era qualcosa con cui voleva avere a che fare; Viserys non era ancora pronto ad affrontare i suoi impulsi, tenuti debitamente a bada nel corso degli anni. Non voleva svegliare il drago.

Daenerys si voltò e fece per allontanarsi, ma Viserys si alzò per fermarla.

«Dany?»

«Sì?»

Esitò un attimo prima di parlare, perché era ben consapevole del significato di quello che stava per dire.

«Sposerai khal Drogo.»

«C-come?»

«Illyrio è un uomo dalle mille virtù, ha trovato un khal disposto a prenderti in moglie.»

Per Daenerys fu troppo. Le lacrime che aveva trattenuto finora le scivolarono libere lungo le guance, in un pianto irrefrenabile. Viserys la vide singhiozzare e non aveva una chiara idea di come poterla fermare. Certo, aveva pensato a come avrebbe reagito Daenerys e si era aspettato qualcosa del genere; si rendeva perfettamente conto che all’età di dodici anni nessuno smania all’idea di andare in moglie a un feroce sconosciuto, ma francamente ciò non era sufficiente a fargli cambiare idea. Al momento, Daenerys era soltanto una pedina nel gioco del trono, niente di più.

«Ti lascio da sola a pensare. Dammi la tua risposta entro mezzodì.»

Si diresse verso la propria stanza, mentre Daenerys continuava a piangere disperatamente.

Viserys si coricò sul letto, in procinto di addormentarsi. Trovava quel materasso insolitamente comodo - Viserys aveva dormito nei luoghi più strani negli anni passati – e gli piaceva allargarsi con il capo adagiato su due cuscini. Dubitava ogni notte di cadere nel sonno immediatamente, data la stanchezza; anche quell’ultima era stata una giornata lunga e faticosa. Si ritrovò molti pensieri che gli vorticavano per la testa: Westeros, Daenerys, la sua corona, Daenerys, la vendetta, Daenerys… e poi ancora Daenerys. Era un chiodo fisso, una luce che non smetteva mai di brillare. Viserys sapeva bene che venderla come moglie a quel selvaggio di khal Drogo le avrebbe comportato un grande dolore, ma non gli era possibile fare altrimenti.

“Se potessi scegliere, questo non sarebbe il destino a cui ti condannerei, dolce sorella,” meditò. “Se solo avessi voce in capitolo.” Non ce l’aveva – a volte pensava di non averla mai avuta; quando scoprì di essere destinato a cambiare il mondo eppure non poté fare nulla per recuperare la corona di sua madre, appena venduta. “Voglio essere l’eroe della mia storia,” diceva Viserys da bambino. “Voglio essere prima principe e poi re e avere tutti i Sette Regni al mio comando. E sposare una bellissima principessa, naturalmente.” Daenerys non era ancora nata quando Viserys si concedeva di indugiare in questo tipo di fantasticherie; la sua sposa era una donna senza volto con lunghi capelli color argento.

Man mano che cresceva, la misteriosa principessa aveva assunto sempre più nitidamente le fattezze di Daenerys. I suoi capelli d’argento liquido, i suoi occhi d’ametista. Ogni volta che Viserys la guardava, capiva di desiderare lei e lei soltanto; le curve appena accennate, il piccolo seno, le esili braccia. Dodici anni potevano essere sufficienti a risvegliare i suoi istinti sopiti e messi a tacere con le schiave delle case di piacere di Pentos.

Daenerys era sempre stata diversa dalle altre. Viserys aveva sempre creduto che fosse per il suo sangue e ne aveva avuto prova quando sua sorella era corsa da lui – ancora una volta – per un taglietto. Daenerys piangeva e implorava aiuto, ma Viserys non poteva fare a meno di fissare quel rivolo di sangue che le scorreva lungo il braccio. Quello era il sangue del drago, il sangue che li univa e allo stesso tempo li divideva come un muro invalicabile.

Qualche volta, Viserys aveva creduto di essersi invaghito della sorella per il suo nobile aspetto, che la rendeva così unica e speciale rispetto alle altre ragazze che aveva incontrato nei suoi viaggi. Ne era sicuro quando si sfiorava nel cuore della notte, protetto dall’oscurità della sua stanza e dal silenzio quasi tombale. Sapeva che le sue mani non potevano dargli quello che ambiva così tanto, ma era un inizio, un tentativo di spegnere quel fuoco che non smetteva di bruciare dentro di lui.

Tutte le volte immaginava di plasmarla tra le sue braccia, come un vaso di argilla pronto ad acquisire la forma desiderata dallo scultore. Si sarebbe occupato del suo piacere e l’avrebbe stretta a sé fino a portarla al culmine. Non l’avrebbe lasciata mai andare, per nessun motivo al mondo.

Viserys aveva rincorso Daenerys con la fantasia così tante volte che gli risultava difficile non pensare a lei nelle vesti di amante e sposa quando la vedeva camminare per l’abitazione di Illyrio, l’uomo che li ospitava. Era offuscato dal desiderio e dalla voglia di reclamare ciò che riteneva fosse proprio per diritto; qualche volta, il dolore che gli causava il non poter ottenere Daenerys era tale da costringerlo nel letto per ore. Daenerys avrebbe dovuto essere la sua forza, ma in quei momenti non era altro che la sua debolezza.

Daenerys era _sua_. Sentiva di possederla con la stessa forza con cui possedeva il suo stesso corpo, mentre le sue notti erano affollate dalla presenza di uno spettro con il volto della sorella. A metà tra un sogno e un incubo, Viserys immaginava di poter finalmente ottenere la verginità di Daenerys – che gli spettava per diritto, amava ricordarsi – ma sua reazione non era quella sperata. Daenerys combatteva, lo mordeva e lo graffiava: non voleva concedersi a lui, riluttante nel suo candore di bambina ormai sbocciata.

Non era affatto semplice vivere così, pensava Viserys. Non c’era nessuna speranza di tornare sul trono – o almeno a Westeros – in tempi quantomeno brevi. C’era khal Drogo con il suo esercito, sì; ottenere un numero di uomini sufficiente per muovere guerra all’usurpatore era una possibilità – altrimenti non si sarebbe sentito in dovere di dar via Daenerys – ma allo stesso tempo Viserys sapeva bene che la fiducia delle tribù dei selvaggi doveva essere conquistata. Il prezzo, qualche volta, era troppo alto. Aveva venduto la corona di sua madre, quella che quando era piccolo indossava con orgoglio, in attesa di ottenere quella che gli spettava per diritto, e ora era in procinto di vendere la sua stessa sorella, come se fosse un oggetto a cui poter dare un valore pecuniario.

Viserys sapeva che non c’era un’altra possibilità. Ricordava nitidamente il giorno in cui maestro Illyrio era venuto nella sua stanza a parlargli; l’aveva presentata come una semplice chiacchierata, ma nel suo discorso Viserys non aveva udito altro che una minaccia. Era convinto che Illyrio non avesse più nessun interesse nel tenere lui e la sorella nella sua dimora, anzi: non erano altro che un peso. Proporre il matrimonio di Daenerys con khal Drogo era una soluzione semplice per sbarazzarsi di entrambi nel più veloce dei modi.  
   
Tuttavia, ogni notte che Viserys era costretto a trascorrere da solo, si ripeteva che non avrebbe lasciato andare Daenerys così facilmente.  
 


	2. Capitolo primo

Daenerys capì che era giunto il momento di affrontare suo fratello.

«Viserys?» domandò, con una buona dose d’impazienza negli occhi. Si osservò le mani con noncuranza e notò che tremavano.

«Cosa c’è?» gridò lui, impegnato a svolgere qualche compito nella stanza adiacente.

«È domani, vero?» Daenerys sapeva bene la risposta; voleva solo che Viserys venisse da lei per stringerla e rassicurarla ancora una volta. Nella sua mente, dietro ai lividi e alle percosse c’era un mondo d’affetto e rispetto reciproco. _Lo fa per proteggermi_ , si ripeteva Daenerys. Qualche volta ci credeva più facilmente, altre meno.

Viserys la guardò torvo. Entrò nella camera da letto di Daenerys perplesso e apparentemente confuso dalla sua domanda.

«Sì.» Fece per allontanarsi, ma poi tornò sui suoi passi. «Certo che è domani, Dany.» La sua risposta lasciò intendere che trovava le parole di Daenerys davvero fastidiose e fuori luogo.

«Oh.» D’altro canto, Daenerys non si aspettava una reazione calorosa o un diniego accorato, ma il diretto scontro con la realtà la ferì ugualmente. Si preparava da mesi al giorno del suo matrimonio; qualcuno potrebbe dire che il giorno della vigilia una sposa non può che essere pronta, ma per Daenerys Targaryen non c’era nulla di più falso.

«Sarai felice. Sarai la sua sposa e torneremo a casa» promise Viserys, annuendo con vigore per dare forza alle proprie parole.

Per un attimo, Daenerys ebbe il sospetto che non ci credesse davvero.

Tentò un’obiezione. «M-ma…»

«Ne abbiamo già parlato, Daenerys. Non possiamo.» Sembrò costernato, per quanto potesse esserlo un uomo in procinto di vendere la propria sorella per un esercito di diecimila soldati.

«Lui è crudele, fratello.» Daenerys provò la strada della pietà: sperava che Viserys si commuovesse e cedesse alle sue suppliche, impedendo il matrimonio con quell’uomo che non l’avrebbe mai potuta rendere felice.

«Ascoltami, Daenerys» mormorò Viserys. «Se io potessi fare qualcosa per tornare sul trono senza darti in moglie a un selvaggio, giuro sui Sette Dei che procederei senza esitazione. Ma ho atteso troppo a lungo, ormai.» Respirò pesantemente e si voltò per non vedere la sorella.

Daenerys scoppiò in lacrime. «Va bene.» Nulla poteva andare bene, a essere sinceri, ma forse dirlo avrebbe potuto migliorare un po’ la situazione. Viserys approfittò di quel momento di distrazione per cambiare argomento.

«Guarda, dolce sorella. Illyrio ti ha donato un abito per lo sposalizio. Che ne pensi? È seta di Lys, ha scelto un colore che s’intoni con i tuoi occhi.»

«S-splendido» balbettò lei. Non era affatto convinta; anche se quell’abito fosse stato il più bello dei due continenti, l’avrebbe ugualmente odiato.

Viserys sbuffò, allontanando da sé la veste color ametista. In quel momento si sentiva a disagio e il suo tentativo di far stare meglio Daenerys era piuttosto vano.

«Avanti, dolce sorella, sii coraggiosa.»

_Coraggio_. A volte Daenerys voleva soltanto essere una ragazzina di tredici anni senza nulla a cui pensare, con una famiglia a prendersi cura di lei e nessuna responsabilità a cui far continuamente fronte. Le piaceva immaginarsi come una semplice popolana, povera ma felice, davvero felice; avere una dimora stabile anche se molto meno lussuosa della villa di magistro Illyrio, i genitori in vita e Rhaegar con loro. Avrebbe rinunciato più che volentieri al suo titolo e al suo lignaggio, pur di poter vivere tranquilla.

Daenerys si diresse verso lo specchio e si tolse la veste da camera. Sentiva lo sguardo di Viserys fisso sul suo corpo, nuda tanto quanto lui era vestito per l’imminente festa. Negli occhi di suo fratello, notò, c’era un lampo particolarmente strano, diverso dal solito guizzo di preoccupazione. Si guardò allo specchio e vide la solita Daenerys, non una ragazza che si sarebbe dovuta sposare il giorno successivo.

«Credo che rimarrò da sola per il bagno» osservò, parlando principalmente al suo riflesso.

«Come desideri.»

Scrutò Viserys che si allontanava e continuò a seguirlo con la coda dell’occhio finché non scomparve dalla sua vista.  
Aveva sentito parlare del khal che era in procinto di sposare, Drogo, sia dalle ancelle che dal fratello. Le prime erano a metà tra l’ammirazione e il rispettoso timore, l’altro ne era perlopiù disgustato. Sicuramente si trattava di un uomo forte e valoroso, che l’avrebbe difesa dai pericoli. Ma l’avrebbe resa felice? Daenerys non era molto sicura di questo. Si riteneva ancora troppo piccola per essere data in moglie a un uomo; decisamente non era pronta a vedere la sua vita cambiare in modo così radicale.

Si volse verso la sala da bagno, dove l’aspettava una vasca piena di acqua bollente. Daenerys amava trascorrere ore a mollo: si riteneva libera dalle preoccupazioni, mentre rincorreva oziosa i pensieri che le si affacciavano alla mente. Pensava anche che passare un po’ di tempo da sola l’avrebbe aiutata a chiarire definitivamente le idee sul suo matrimonio, o perlomeno a convincersi un po’ di più sul grande passo che stava per compiere.

Finora aveva espresso soltanto un netto rifiuto all’idea del matrimonio, nonostante per quieto vivere non aveva potuto fare altro che accettare. Viserys l’aveva accusata di essere egoista e insensibile; le aveva detto con durezza che sposare khal Drogo sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi, l’unica cosa in potere di Daenerys per ripagarlo Dei sacrifici che aveva fatto nel corso degli anni per regalarle un’infanzia e un’adolescenza al meglio delle proprie possibilità. Viserys sapeva essere cattivo e violento, quando voleva. _Se_ voleva – Daenerys pensava che non lo volesse davvero.

Ricordava tutto. Quello che aveva perdonato, quello che aveva finto di dimenticare, quello che continuava a portare sulla pelle.

Alcune cicatrici non andavano via né dal corpo, né dall’anima. Molte volte suo fratello l’aveva stretta tra le braccia per chiederle scusa dei suoi gesti avventati; le spiegava che non era in lui quando lo faceva, che era il drago che si risvegliava. L’ammoniva sempre a tal proposito: _non svegliare il drago, Dany_. E Daenerys aveva imparato a modulare le sue parole, a rivolgersi al fratello con umiltà e attenzione, a non porgli domande indiscrete. Da quando lei aveva memoria, Viserys era sempre stato così, ma negli ultimi anni non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare e peggiorare, in una rapida discesa verso gli abissi.

Non che khal Drogo fosse meno feroce, tuttavia. Daenerys pensava sì di essere ancora troppo giovane per sposarsi, ma aveva notato i sussurri preoccupati delle ancelle alla menzione di quell’uomo. Aveva scoperto che non era mai stato sconfitto e che il suo khalasar era considerato il più temibile. Sapeva cosa desideravano i guerrieri dalle loro mogli quando tornavano nelle tende dopo aver vinto una battaglia, ma sapeva soprattutto cosa desideravano quando perdevano. Si sentiva tremare quando pensava a eventualità di quel tipo.

A tredici anni, Daenerys aveva un’idea confusa e abbozzata del sesso. Conosceva qualcosa grazie alle chiacchierate nel cuore della notte con l’ancella che si era presa cura di lei per più tempo, Melunar, e che le aveva raccontato le sue esperienze tra una risata complice e l’altra. Melunar aveva assicurato a Daenerys che la prima volta fa male ma che, se un uomo è davvero bravo, anche la donna può provare piacere; poi, arrossendo, aveva mormorato che alcuni uomini sanno fare cose con la bocca e le mani da far gridare il nome di tutti e sette gli Dei. Daenerys aveva scosso la testa ridendo, e aveva annunciato con la solennità che poteva avere una ragazzina che avrebbe sposato un principe forte e vigoroso, che sarebbe stato allo stesso tempo gentile, premuroso e delicato.

Un giorno, Melunar era sparita nel nulla. Daenerys l’aveva cercata a lungo, senza trovarla; aveva chiesto alle altre ancelle se sapevano dove si trovasse, ma nessuna di loro era stata in grado di risponderle. Si era poi decisa a domandarne timidamente le sorti a Illyrio, che con sussiego le aveva annunciato che Melunar era stata venduta a un’altra famiglia perché “non lavorava abbastanza”. Era corsa da Viserys, in lacrime, ma il fratello non aveva fatto altro che ignorarla. L’unico legame che era riuscita a creare al di là di quello con il fratello era un’amicizia che si era dovuta concludere bruscamente, senza possibilità di riprendere i contatti.

Spesso, a Daenerys capitava di ripensare a Melunar con un moto d’affetto. L’ancella era poco più grande di lei e l’aveva sempre trattata con il rispetto dovuto ai padroni. Daenerys aveva cercato in lei una sorella maggiore e l’aveva trovata, anche se per poco tempo. Ogni tanto riteneva che le facesse bene un rapporto sano con un altro essere umano, qualcuno che non fosse un crudele guerriero o un erede a un trono che si faceva sempre più evanescente di giorno in giorno.  
Certo, le cose sarebbero potute andare peggio. E se Viserys pestasse i piedi alla persona sbagliata e questa si vendicasse?

Senza Viserys, Daenerys davvero non saprebbe come andare avanti.

Viveva per la promessa di tornare a casa con lui, un giorno.

Viveva per aprire un’altra volta la porta rossa della sua casa a Braavos e stabilirsi al suo interno una volta per tutte.

Viveva per dormire sonni tranquilli e prendere un limone dall’albero nel giardino.

Viveva per vedere il sorriso sul volto di Viserys e sorridere a sua volta.


	3. Capitolo secondo

La notte precedente al matrimonio, Daenerys non riusciva a dormire. Continuava a rigirarsi nel letto, accaldata e sudata. Le capitava di soffrire d’insonnia o di svegliarsi a causa degli incubi, dopo i quali si alzava e si dirigeva timidamente nella stanza di Viserys. Lui l’accoglieva con riluttanza, ma non le negava mai un posto nel suo letto; era solito raccontarle le storie Dei loro antenati fino a quando non si addormentavano insieme, la testa di lei appoggiata al suo petto. Non era più così da un po’, tuttavia. Da qualche mese, infatti, Daenerys non andava più da Viserys quando non prendeva sonno; quasi sempre lui trascorreva le notti con le prostitute della città e tornava a casa ubriaco. Molto spesso, non dormiva nemmeno nella villa di Illyrio. In quei casi, Daenerys sapeva che non doveva disturbare Viserys; se s’incrociavano nei lunghi corridoi gli mormorava un saluto e correva nella sua stanza. Non voleva incappare nella sua ira, soprattutto perché era consapevole che quello non era il vero Viserys, ma soltanto un fantasma del fratello per cui provava un affetto smisurato.

Daenerys sentì un colpo alla porta. Qualche volta, suo fratello veniva a farle visita nel cuore della notte, soltanto per assicurarsi che stesse bene. Qualche altra volta, la guardava senza farle capire bene cosa volesse da lei. Daenerys spesso esitava sulla soglia della sua stanza, per poi tornare a coricarsi. Solitamente, non riusciva mai a dormire.

«Viserys?»

Era proprio lui. Aveva un’aria piuttosto nervosa. «Vieni» le sussurrò in tono concitato, aprendo un baule per prendere un paio di abiti che Daenerys era solita indossare, «partiamo.»

«Cosa? Sei completamente impazzito? Domani sposerò khal Drogo!» strillò Daenerys. sotto shock per la proposta del fratello. Davvero aveva intenzione di buttare all’aria tutto ciò che aveva programmato?

Viserys inspirò profondamente, prima di parlare. Daenerys capì che per lui si trattava di un momento importante.

«No, Dany. Non sposerai khal Drogo.»

Daenerys si chiese che cosa fosse successo perché suo fratello fosse arrivato a una tale decisione. Temeva, in qualche modo, che il vino di Dorne avesse un ruolo importante. «Per gli Dei, Viserys! Che cosa ti prende?»

«Torniamo a casa. A casa nostra, a Roccia del Drago» enunciò lui, con una nota d’ansia nella voce.

«Ma non possiamo farlo!» Opporsi così duramente non era senza conseguenze, ma Daenerys non poteva certo assecondare il folle piano del fratello.

«Quando è morta anche la mamma, ho giurato di proteggerti. Di tenerti sempre al sicuro. Se ti darò in moglie a un selvaggio, non potrò controllarti. Non potrò fare nulla per allontanare le tue paure. Per cui sì, scappiamo.» Viserys le si sedette accanto, prendendole il viso tra le mani. Solo in quel momento, Daenerys notò quanto fosse stanco. Scure occhiaie gli solcavano il volto e i capelli gli cadevano disordinatamente sulle spalle.

«Viserys…» Daenerys era in procinto di piangere. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di seguire il fratello, ma nemmeno di seguirlo in quel viaggio che non avrebbe portato a nulla, se non a una morte certa e probabilmente violenta.

Viserys cerco d’incoraggiarla come nel pomeriggio, ma fallì miseramente un’altra volta. «Su, Dany. Prendi poche cose, sarà un viaggio lungo.»

«Ma…» Si alzò dal letto e indossò una veste da giorno corta e confortevole, nonostante l’idea di partire continuasse a non convincerla del tutto.

«Dobbiamo scappare. Non abbiamo scelta. Khal Drogo non sarà felice della tua assenza, e nemmeno maestro Illyrio. Potrebbero inseguirci, ma non ti preoccupare.» Solo allora Daenerys notò che al fianco Viserys portava una spada. _Aveva intenzione di combattere_ , pensò. Ciò la riempì di grande preoccupazione, ma non senza una punta di fiducia; anche durante quel terribile viaggio, Viserys non avrebbe smesso per un momento di proteggerla. Decise che sarebbe partita; finché Viserys sarebbe rimasto con lei, dopotutto, non aveva nulla da temere.

Non era ben convinta che suo fratello avesse pensato a tutto, considerando la tempestività della risoluzione.«Abbiamo bisogno di una nave, Viserys» propose.

«Hai ragione. C’imbarcheremo su una nave diretta verso il continente» annuì, attraversando la stanza a grandi passi. «Quando saremo là, non sarà difficile trovare sostenitori della mia causa, della _nostra_ causa. Le teste degli usurpatori saranno in cima alle picche del castello, l’unico posto dove si meritano di stare.» All’idea della violenza e della morte che avrebbero accompagnato il loro viaggio, Daenerys fu attraversata da un brivido di terrore.

«Ho paura» sussurrò, avvicinandosi a Viserys e guardandolo negli occhi.

«Non devi, Dany» replicò lui, intrecciando le sue dita con quelle della sorella. «Un vero drago non teme nulla.»

L’arrivo al porto non fu né rapido né privo di pericoli: Viserys continuava a sentirsi seguito, per cui ordinò alla sorella di cambiare repentinamente direzione decine di volte. Quanto vide le navi attraccate al molo, Daenerys si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e sorrise.

«Ce l’abbiamo fatta» sussurrò a Viserys con aria entusiasta.

«Per adesso» gli rispose lui, prendendo il suo baule per alleviarle temporaneamente la fatica di trasportarlo. Si aggirava per la zona con aria circospetta, osservando alcuni uomini con uno sguardo particolarmente sospettoso. Daenerys giunse alla conclusione che stesse cercando colui che li avrebbe portati a Westeros e che non era ancora sicuro della persona a cui rivolgersi. 

«Dobbiamo cercare una nave con le vele nere» spiegò.

«Vele nere?»

«Sì. Contrabbandieri, pirati. Arriveremo a Westeros in mezzo alla feccia, ma ci accoglieranno come un principe e una principessa.»

«Oh.»

«Non ti preoccupare, andrà tutto bene. La troveremo in fretta.» Viserys cercava di infonderle fiducia, ma aveva l’aria piuttosto sconsolata: il loro viaggio non partiva con gli auspici migliori.

Erano giunti verso la fine del porto, quando Daenerys notò qualcosa.

«Viserys» gridò. «Guarda!»

Il suo dito indicava nient’altro che una nave un po’ più dimessa delle altre che si trovavano nel porto, con tre alberi con le vele nere in procinto di essere spiegate. Entrambi avevano un’aria dubbiosa, ma ciononostante scelsero ugualmente di dirigersi verso la nave.

«Seguimi» mormorò Viserys, «e non dire niente. Qualunque cosa ti chiedano, lascia parlare me.» Daenerys fece per protestare, ma Viserys la prese per un braccio e la portò verso uno degli uomini che caricavano qualcosa di non bene identificato sulla nave – armi, dedusse Daenerys.

«Buonasera» disse a gran voce Viserys rivolgendosi a un uomo tarchiato con i baffi che sembrava dirigere gli altri. «Sono Viserys Targaryen, terzo del mio nome, principe degli Andali e Dei Sette Regni, erede al Trono di Spade. Questa è mia sorella, la principessa Daenerys.»

L’altro lo guardò perplesso. «Questo non è il posto per principi e principesse» ribatté brusco. «Tornatevene al vostro castello e lasciatemi lavorare in pace.»

Viserys gli si avvicinò. «So bene qual è il tuo _lavoro_ » sbottò, sottolineando l’ultima parola, «e so anche che i guadagni non sono sempre, come dire… sicuri.»

«Che cosa vuoi dire, ragazzo?»

«Quando ero a Westeros ne ho visti molti, come te. Solo che erano… diversi. Gli mancava _qualcosa_. Lo sai quali sono le pene per il contrabbando e la pirateria?»

«Hai intenzione di farmi ammazzare?»

«Oh, no. Ho intenzione di salvare te e i tuoi amici briganti, quando sarò re.»

Per tutta risposta, l’uomo rise.

«Certo. E io diventerò la regina.»

«No, non la regina. Ma potrebbero esserci incarichi di grande importanza per l’uomo che ha riportato il legittimo erede in patria. Terre, castelli, ricchezze che non puoi nemmeno immaginare» sussurrò Viserys. «Vai a Roccia del Drago?»

Il contrabbandiere impallidì. «Come lo sai?»

«Ho i miei informatori. Porta me e mia sorella nella città Dei nostri antenati. Al popolo non occorrerà molto tempo per capire chi è il vero re di Westeros.»

«E va bene, va bene. Salite a bordo. Ma non pensate di stare qui a fare niente. Lavorerete come gli altri mozzi.»

Daenerys notò lo sguardo di disprezzo degli occhi del fratello: sapeva che non si sarebbe mai abbassato a qualcosa del genere, ma nemmeno poteva rifiutare la possibilità migliore che gli si era parata dinanzi finora.

«Dany? Saliamo.»

Mentre Viserys e l’uomo – Mathan, aveva detto di chiamarsi – caricavano i bauli, Daenerys si concesse qualche secondo per guardare indietro. Non aveva mai considerato Pentos la sua casa, ma nel momento in cui doveva lasciarla, una strana malinconia le stringeva lo stomaco. Nella dimora di maestro Illyrio si sentiva protetta e al sicuro, senza la necessità di doversi preoccupare Dei pericoli del mondo esterno. Non era Braavos, non era la casa con la porta rossa e l’albero di limoni nel giardino – l’unico posto che Daenerys avrebbe mai chiamato casa e che continuava a custodire gelosamente nel cuore – ma era una vita che non avrebbe buttato via.

Tuttavia, era consapevole che stava crescendo. Sapeva che l’attendevano grandi cose e che Viserys stesso si aspettava molto da lei, così come non aveva dubbi sul fatto di essere una pedina indispensabile nel gioco del trono che suo fratello desiderava riottenere con tanto ardore. Si sarebbe piegata al matrimonio con khal Drogo con l’arrendevolezza che contraddistingueva i suoi gesti: avrebbe fatto di tutto, pur di vedere Viserys sul trono. Compreso salire su quella nave.

Diede la mano a Mathan, che indicò a lei e al fratello una stanzetta sudicia in uno Dei ponti inferiori. Avrebbero dormito fianco a fianco in quel letto dalle coperte sbrindellate, con i cuscini duri e il materasso simile a una pietra. Mathan se ne andò, lasciando loro il tempo per sistemare nella piccola cabina le poche cose che si erano portati dietro.

Viserys si diresse verso la porta. «Vado a fare una passeggiata sul ponte. Se vuoi, puoi dormire ancora qualche ora, prima che sorga il sole.»

Daenerys non riuscì a trattenere uno sbadiglio. «Magari mi corico sul letto per riposare.»

Viserys annuì e si allontanò, lasciandola sola con i suoi pensieri. La cabina era molto buia, e la stanchezza accumulata durante la giornata e il corso della notte non avrebbero tardato a conciliare il sonno di Daenerys. Quando appoggiò la testa sul cuscino, si accorse che era ben diverso da quello morbido su cui era solita riposare nella sua stanza nella villa di maestro Illyrio: questo era duro e più piccolo.

Non dormì molto: sognò che le fiamme avevano divorato la nave e che Viserys era intrappolato in una cabina in un ponte sottostante, e nonostante le sue urla Daenerys non era riuscita a salvarlo. Si svegliò madida di sudore e con una forte voglia di uscire da quel posto.


	4. Capitolo terzo

Erano salpati durante la notte. La costa era ancora visibile, ma la nave si stava progressivamente allontanando, acquistando velocità grazie al vento favorevole. Le vele erano gonfie e alte e Daenerys non riusciva a smettere di trovarle in qualche modo tetre e inquietanti. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che quel colore nero fosse un cattivo presagio.

Vide Viserys intento a parlare con un mozzo; Daenerys immaginò che gli stesse impartendo degli ordini, conoscendo il suo carattere. Si avvicinò a lui con un timido sorriso.

«Eccoti, Dany. Ti stavo cercando.»

«Scusami, ero nella cabina. Ho preferito riposare.»

«Hai fatto bene. Sarà una lunga giornata.»

Daenerys lo guardò negli occhi e vi notò una profonda stanchezza.

«Senti…»

«Cosa c’è?»

«Niente. È opportuno che tu cerchi qualcosa da fare. Non restare qui ferma, i marinai  non saranno felici.»

«Va bene» mormorò Daenerys a testa bassa. Viserys sembrò accorgersi di averla trattata male, o almeno così le parve.

«Scusa» disse a mezza voce.

Daenerys alzò la testa di scatto, stupita. «Cos’hai detto?»

«Ti ho chiesto scusa, Dany. Mi rendo conto che non mi sono comportato nel migliore Dei modi da quando siamo saliti sulla nave; ti prego di perdonarmi.»

«Uh, sì.» Daenerys annuì, poco convinta. «Vado a fare... qualcosa.»

«Sorella, se senti il bisogno di parlarmi, io sono qui per te.»

«Oh… grazie.»

«Non mi devi ringraziare. Sono tutto quello che hai, adesso. È naturale che tu possa fare affidamento solo su di me.»

Daenerys non rispose nulla, ma si limitò a correre dall’altra parte del ponte, dove Mathan le ordinò di lavare le vesti degli altri uomini a bordo. Imparò in fretta; trattandosi di un gesto piuttosto meccanico che non le richiedeva una grande attenzione, lasciò la mente libera di vagare. Rifletté a lungo sulle parole che aveva scambiato in mattinata con il fratello. _“Sono tutto quello che hai, adesso,”_ aveva detto. Daenerys si era abituata a non contare mai su altre persone oltre che su Viserys: i suoi genitori erano morti quando lei era troppo piccola e tutti quelli che avevano svolto un ruolo nel suo processo di crescita – Illyrio, le ancelle o Darry – non erano rimasti al suo fianco che per poco tempo. Troppo poco per considerarli vere guide, spalle su cui piangere, pietre su cui costruire un castello.

Viserys non poteva essere considerato qualcuno su cui appoggiarsi, ma era l’unica persona che Daenerys aveva; si era abituata a pensare che il vino di Dorne gli avesse ottenebrato la mente – ne era ormai pressoché sicura – e allo stesso modo aveva capito che la sua fiducia era riposta nel luogo sbagliato quando, dopo avergli confessato di voler diventare regina, Viserys le aveva dato uno schiaffo.

Ogni volta che Daenerys ripercorreva l’episodio con il pensiero si sfiorava la guancia sinistra. Le parole del fratello le risuonavano chiare e forti nelle orecchie: “ _Sono io l’unico re! Sono io il drago!”_ Aveva provato a spiegargli che non intendeva rubargli ciò gli apparteneva, ma semplicemente che si sentiva anch’essa erede di diritto al trono. Un trono che, nelle sue ipotesi più fantasiose, avrebbero potuto condividere. Due corone, un re e una regina. La linea degli eredi sarebbe stata ristabilita con un matrimonio, l’unico matrimonio possibile affinché ci fossero dei veri eredi dal sangue di drago.

Viserys le aveva spiegato che Elia e Rhaegar erano morti per quello; era il modo che gli Dei conoscevano per punire chi osava infangare una stirpe di lignaggio impareggiabile. Elia era una splendida principessa e nelle sue vene scorreva sì il sangue del drago, ma era troppo diluito per essere all’altezza del legittimo erede di Westeros.

A Daenerys non sarebbe dispiaciuto regnare, anzi: vedeva se stessa con una certa facilità al fianco di Viserys sulla vetta. Sapeva che da sola non sarebbe mai stata in grado, ma avrebbe modulato i tratti più duri del carattere del fratello, il cui ardore li avrebbe aiutati a prendere ciò che spettava loro. Daenerys era ben consapevole che non sarebbe stata la prima volta che una donna si era seduta sul trono; la sua mente si rivolgeva alle sue nobili antenate, Visenya e Rhaenys, di cui sentiva il sangue scorrere vivido nelle vene a distanza di centinaia di anni. Le teste del drago, le chiamavano. Anche lei non faticava a percepire il richiamo del fuoco dentro di sé: era sicura che si trattasse di qualcosa d’innato, che non riusciva a spiegare in nessun modo se non con la predestinazione a compiere grandi cose.

Tuttavia, anche nei suoi sogni di gloria più sfrenata, era consapevole di non poter fare a meno di Viserys. Immaginava la mano del fratello appoggiata sulla sua spalla mentre osservava con un misto di terrore e orgoglio la decapitazione dell’ultimo cane dell’usurpatore. Quando la testa sarebbe rotolata giù dall’altura su cui si trovava il tempio consacrato a Baelor il Benedetto – forse qualcuno l’avrebbe raccolta e messa su una picca, forse sarebbe diventata il pasto di un avvoltoio – Viserys l’avrebbe stretta a sé in un lungo bacio.

Daenerys scosse il capo. Indulgere in fantasie irrealizzabili non l’avrebbe portata da nessuna parte. Nel mondo reale – quello in cui lavava delle uniformi su una nave che forse, soltanto forse, avrebbe raggiunto Roccia del Drago – Viserys la odiava e non la riteneva altro che un peso verso la sua ascesa al trono. Questa era la sua impressione quando vedeva il fratello tornare a casa madido di vino di Dorne e pronto ad accusarla di ogni sua sventura. Daenerys aveva smesso di sentirsi colpevole: sapeva che Viserys non era in sé, che a parlare e ad agire era il drago in lui. “Faremo grandi cose. Ci sono i draghi dentro di noi,” le aveva detto un giorno, e Daenerys si era resa conto che non ci potevano essere parole più vere.

Era così immersa nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse di una familiare serie di passi alle sue spalle.

«Dany?» Viserys era arrivato da lei. Indossava la sua cosiddetta “veste regale”, un mantello con lo stemma dei Targaryen cucito su un fianco.

«Ciao» mormorò lei.

«C’è qualcosa che non va? Ti vedo pensierosa» le sussurrò il fratello scompigliandole i capelli con una mano.

Daenerys si scostò istintivamente. «No, non è niente.»

«D’accordo. Credo che sia ora del rancio, se vuoi venire.»

«Va bene.» Seguì il fratello per un pasto decisamente frugale. La giornata di lavoro l’aveva stancata moltissimo, per cui non si attardò nelle chiacchiere e filò dritta nella sua cabina. Anzi, nella _loro_ cabina.

Si coricò con molta calma, estremamente felice di poter finalmente tornare al proprio giaciglio. Posò la testa sul cuscino e cominciò a pensare. C’erano tante cose che le correvano nella mente: Viserys, l’arrivo a Roccia del Drago, i cani dell’usurpatore, Viserys… aveva capito che era inutile mentire a se stessa. Prima o poi, volente o nolente, avrebbe dovuto affrontare i suoi demoni. Si girò, irrequieta. Non si sarebbe addormentata con facilità nemmeno quella notte, rifletté.

Daenerys si chiese che cosa stesse facendo suo fratello; se ci fossero altre donne a bordo o se stesse bevendo. La sola idea le fece attanagliare lo stomaco in una fastidiosa morsa. Se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro, l’avrebbe potuta definire gelosia, ma dal punto di vista razionale sapeva di non poter essere gelosa di Viserys. Eppure, non era la ragione da cui provenivano quei desideri così segreti e reconditi. Non era la testa; era il cuore.

Si domandò se Viserys sapeva che tutte le volte in cui lui tornava a casa ubriaco lei si svegliava. S’interrogò a lungo e non riuscì a trovare una risposta. Era sicura che suo fratello non fosse a conoscenza del fatto che lei lo aspettava per sentirsi protetta dalle sue braccia, quando quelle braccia sapevano proteggere e non distruggere.

Non si accorse dell’arrivo di Viserys nel letto – un’altra volta. Sorrise per l’ironia della situazione: non faceva altro che pensare a suo fratello e non si rendeva conto di quando entrava nella sua stessa stanza. A volte pensava che lo spazio fosse troppo poco per loro due; credeva che non fosse abbastanza per contenerli, per trattenere le loro personalità.

Una volta Viserys le aveva detto che loro due non erano un uomo e una donna. Gliel’aveva spiegato con la massima calma, come se si trattasse di una parola il cui significato le era oscuro. “Noi siamo come Dei, Dany,” le aveva assicurato. “Non facciamo le cose che fanno gli uomini. Gli uomini hanno dei limiti, delle paure. Noi no. È per questo che il mondo sarà nostro.”

La prima volta che aveva sentito quelle parole le erano sembrate strane, il balbettio di un folle, ma in quel momento cominciava a capirne la portata.

_“Noi non siamo uomini.”_

Viserys non disse niente. Le cinse la vita con un braccio e la voltò verso di lui, secondo Daenerys per essere sicuro che lei fosse d’accordo.

_“Noi siamo come Dei.”_

Dapprima le baciò la fronte, piano, poi le sue labbra scesero fino a incontrare quelle di Daenerys. Un’altra richiesta; un cenno d'assenso da parte della sorella.

_“Noi non facciamo le cose che fanno gli uomini.”_

Approfondì il bacio lasciando che le loro lingue s’incontrassero, delicatamente. Daenerys non aveva mai baciato nessuno, prima di allora, e le parve magico. Sbagliato, sì, ma ugualmente magico. Viserys la strinse a sé e si abbassò leggermente, senza staccare le labbra dalle sue. Erano uniti, completi.

 _E dire che bastava così poco_ , pensò Daenerys.

Così poco per passare da fratello e sorella a marito e moglie e cambiare tutte le carte in tavola.

Viserys interruppe il bacio.

«Senti…»

«Sì?» sussurrò Daenerys.

Viserys le sorrise, sistemandole una ciocca dietro ai capelli. All’improvviso le tornarono alla mente tutti gli insegnamenti e i consigli di Melunar.

«Oh» ridacchiò nervosa. Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo da lì a qualche momento ed era pronta. Forse non sarebbe mai stata completamente a suo agio in quella situazione, ma in quel momento non trovava un valido motivo per sottrarsi all’abbraccio di Viserys.

Si avvicinò ulteriormente e lo baciò, portando le mani alla sua nuca. Viserys le sfiorò il lembo interno della veste da camera, la mano pronta a insinuarsi al di sotto. Aspettava un altro segno; Daenerys glielo diede.

Viserys le tolse completamente la veste, posandola su uno dei mobiletti adiacenti; Daenerys, in quel momento, non indossava niente. Si sentiva completamente nuda, sotto l’occhio attento del fratello che la ispezionava. Non che fosse la prima volta che lui la vedeva senza nulla addosso: spesso il suo sguardo indugiava sulle forme appena sbocciate di Daenerys. Le prime volte che era accaduto ciò, Daenerys si era sentita a disagio, ma con il tempo aveva imparato ad abituarsi. Era convinta che, in qualche modo, anche il suo corpo appartenesse al fratello; continuava a pensarlo, ma si trattava di un’appartenenza di tipo completamente diverso.

Quando Viserys la penetrò, non provò altro che un grande dolore.

Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime; il fratello se ne accorse e la lasciò immediatamente, appoggiando la spalla sulla sua testa.

«Non dobbiamo farlo per forza, se non ti senti» sussurrò, con la voce arrochita.

«Non ti preoccupare.»

Entrò nuovamente in lei e fu come se non se ne fosse mai andato; come se fosse nato lì e lì dovesse morire. Daenerys pensò che avrebbe potuto sopportare volentieri il dolore della penetrazione se era così che fare l’amore con Viserys la faceva sentire; calda, completa, amata. Era la prima e unica volta della sua vita in cui poteva definirsi davvero al sicuro, senza provare il minimo tipo di pericolo.

Viserys continuava a stringerla sempre più forte, attimo dopo attimo, bacio dopo bacio. Intrecciò le dita a quelle di Daenerys; si ricordò di aver preso tante volte il fratello per mano, ma solo allora capì il significato di quel legame. Uno diventava due, e due diventavano uno. Era davvero così semplice.

_“Gli uomini hanno dei limiti, delle paure. Noi no.”_

Quando Viserys si riversò in lei, Daenerys si sentì intera. Fu come se la sua vita fosse stata composta da tanti piccoli pezzi, solo in quel momento riuniti in uno solo. Erano le ceneri che avrebbero dato vita a una nuova fiamma, non appena fossero entrate in contatto con l’aria; quel momento era la bianca luce alla fine di un tunnel in cui non si può che strisciare e sperare per il meglio.

Viserys le sorrise. «Sei sicura che sia tutto a posto?» Lei annuì.

Daenerys aveva strisciato a lungo ed era lì. Avrebbe voluto che quel momento non finisse mai, per quanto sapeva che fosse impossibile. Nel suo cuore sapeva che tutte le cose belle finiscono, prima o poi.


	5. Capitolo quarto

Il mattino dopo, Daenerys si risvegliò riposata. Non aveva dormito che poche ore; dopo aver fatto l’amore con Viserys aveva passato molto tempo a parlargli con una naturalezza che aveva smarrito quando era bambina. Avevano chiacchierato di tante cose diverse, argomenti che solitamente non osavano affrontare – Westeros, i loro genitori, Rhaegar – senza che nessuno dei due si sentisse a disagio. Viserys si era preoccupato più volte che Daenerys stesse bene e non provasse alcun tipo di dolore in mezzo alle gambe e alla pancia. Si erano baciati tante volte, così tante da trasformare il bacio in un gesto quasi meccanico, ma mai innaturale. Con grande sorpresa di Viserys, molte volte era stata addirittura Daenerys a prendere l’iniziativa.

Tra un bacio e una risata, non erano mancate le fantasticherie. Nella mente di Viserys c’era sempre il trono; non accennava ad andarsene via, nemmeno con Daenerys tra le sue braccia. Continuavano a immaginare di tornare ad Approdo del Re e di farsi incoronare come re e regina, dopo essersi sposati con la benedizione dei propri antenati e degli Dei. Del resto, il matrimonio tra consanguinei non era altro che una tradizione dell’antica Valyria; a loro parere, nessuno avrebbe visto nulla di male, anzi.

Viserys era convinto che il popolo li avrebbe venerati come Dei. Daenerys vedeva le fiamme  nei suoi occhi e dentro di sé sorrideva. Era davvero convinta che ce la potessero fare, in quel momento.

Quando le prime luci dell’alba filtrarono attraverso il minuscolo finestrino della cabina, Viserys fece per alzarsi.

«Ti prego… resta» bisbigliò Daenerys, afferrandogli un braccio con la sua piccola mano.

Viserys si chinò per catturarla in un bacio. «Non posso. Credi che sceglierei di andarmene, se potessi?» rise, allontanandosi nuovamente.

Daenerys arrossì con violenza. «No,certo che no. Però mi dispiace che tu debba andare via così presto… vorrei stare ancora con te.»

«Abbiamo tutta la vita davanti, Dany» replicò Viserys. «Siamo ancora giovani e forti. Verrà un giorno in cui ci sveglieremo in un letto con lussuose tende e non dovremo più preoccuparci di niente.»

«Viserys» mormorò, «torneremo mai a casa?»

«Certo» le rispose lui, come se si trattasse di una sciocchezza, «siamo diretti verso casa. Attraccheremo a Roccia del Drago.»

«No, non quella casa.» Daenerys gli prese la mano. «La casa in cui stavamo a Braavos. La casa con la porta rossa e l’albero di limoni nel giardino.»

«Posso dirti che nella vita nulla è certo, dolce sorella.»

Daenerys rimase sdraiata nel letto. Viserys continuò a parlare.

«Sei bellissima e io ti amo» sussurrò. «Ho pensato per tutta la mia vita che la corona era l’unica cosa che mi spettava e che avrei potuto ottenere, ma quando ti guardo penso che non ho bisogno di nient’altro al mondo.»

Una lacrima solitaria solcò la guancia di Daenerys. «Tu avrai tutto quello che hai sempre desiderato. È tuo, e lo prenderai.»

«Lo prenderemo insieme, con il fuoco e con il sangue.» A quelle parole del fratello, Daenerys sentì il cuore accelerare i suoi battiti. Non aveva mai sentito un’appartenenza così forte alla sua famiglia e ai suoi antenati; era pronta a combattere e morire perché i Targaryen tornassero sul trono.

Viserys se ne andò, impegnato nelle sue faccende; Daenerys rimase ancora un po’ nel letto prima di alzarsi a sua volta per lavorare sul ponte.

La giornata trascorse con una sorprendente rapidità; passare del tempo lontana da Viserys non era affatto semplice, scoprì Daenerys, ma vederlo ogni tanto le faceva sorgere un enorme sorriso sulle labbra. Non aveva ben capito che cosa facesse Viserys sulla nave; lui aveva tenuto il riserbo a tal proposito e lei non aveva indagato ulteriormente. Tuttavia, aveva intuito che si trattasse di un compito molto faticoso dal punto di vista fisico, poiché lui le aveva detto che le gambe e la schiena gli facevano male.

Daenerys avrebbe voluto che la notte non trascorresse così in fretta, ma la luce del giorno arrivò troppo presto. Erano rimasti a stretto contatto dalla sera prima, cullati dal ritmo regolare delle onde. Non appena aveva aperto gli occhi si era accorta che la sua mano era ancora intrecciata a quella del fratello; si erano addormentati così, insieme, uniti in un legame che niente o nessuno avrebbero potuto separare.

Con grande gioia di entrambi, trovarono nuovamente un vento favorevole; ciò avrebbe permesso loro di arrivare a Roccia del Drago in meno di tre giorni. Daenerys non vedeva l’ora di posare nuovamente lo sguardo sulle guglie e i pinnacoli del castello dei Targaryen, da dove la loro conquista sarebbe iniziata. Viserys fremeva di eccitazione; ripeteva spesso a Daenerys che finalmente la profezia che la sacerdotessa di Asshai gli aveva fatto molti anni prima era in procinto di avverarsi. Erano entrambi pronti a iniziare una nuova vita insieme, in un altro continente.

La notte prima che la nave giungesse a destinazione, Daenerys e Viserys fecero nuovamente l’amore. Daenerys lo trovò meno doloroso della volta precedente e provò piacere durante il rapporto, proprio come le aveva spiegato Melunar. Subito dopo si sentì felicemente appagata, con la testa che galleggiava piacevolmente come se fosse su una nuvola. Appoggiò il capo sulla spalla del fratello come faceva sempre sperando di addormentarsi subito, ma il sonno non arrivò.

«Viserys?»

«Dimmi» le mormorò lui, passandole una mano tra i capelli.

«Stavo pensando che, forse, prima o poi dovremo avere un erede.» Era una questione che la tormentava da qualche tempo, ormai.

«Oh. Sono felice che tu me ne parli.» Viserys la baciò sulla fronte. «Sì, se vogliamo che il trono rimanga nelle nostre mani è qualcosa che dovrà succedere. Però non c’è fretta; quando gli Dei decideranno che meritiamo un figlio, sono sicura che ce lo manderanno.»

«Ho tanta paura, Viserys. Ho paura di non essere all’altezza del mio ruolo» sussurrò Daenerys, stringendosi al fratello in cerca di conforto. Notò che si trattava di un gesto che aveva sempre fatto, anche quando non era consapevole del reale significato che assumeva.

«Dolce sorella» le rispose lui, «ti ho già detto tante volte che non hai nulla di cui vergognarti. Non c’è nessuno al mondo che può farti sentire inferiore, né come regina né come madre.»

 _Madre_. Daenerys non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe potuto usare quel termine per definire se stessa. Aveva considerato che in un futuro, prossimo o lontano, qualcuno avrebbe potuto chiamarla “regina”, ma non “mamma”. Ogni ragazzina della sua età sognava di sposarsi e avere figli, ma quando ci pensava davvero la sua mente scivolava sempre via, verso altri lidi.

«Grazie, Viserys» mormorò, abbracciando il fratello.

Lui le appoggiò il capo sul petto. «Daenerys, è domani.» Non c’era bisogno di domandargli di che cosa stesse parlando. Il giorno seguente Daenerys e Viserys avrebbero finalmente messo piede nella terra Dei loro padri. Il primo passo che avrebbero posato sul suolo di Roccia del Drago avrebbe segnalato al popolo in attesa il ritorno del legittimo re in patria.

«I vessilli saranno spiegati. Nessuno potrà impedirci di ottenere ciò che è nostro. Il popolo ci accoglierà, Daenerys. Non immagini nemmeno l’accoglienza che ci riserverà.»

Daenerys rivide negli occhi nel fratello quella luce che l’aveva fatto salire sulla nave; era la stessa luce che l’aveva portato ad abbandonare la vita a Pentos per un futuro scritto soltanto nel fumo delle antiche profezie di Valyria.

«Viserys...»

«Cosa c’è?»

«Mi domandavo una cosa.» Daenerys esitò prima di andare avanti. Nonostante in pochi giorni fosse cambiata la sua intera vita, continuava a temere le reazioni di Viserys.

«Dimmi.»

«Hai mai pensato che quello che facciamo sia sbagliato? Siamo fratello e sorella. Gli Dei potrebbero punirci, per questo.»

Viserys le prese le mani tra le sue. «Daenerys, ascoltami. Non c’è niente di sbagliato in noi. Ciò che è sbagliato è il modo in cui il trono ci è stato sottratto dall’Usurpatore e dai suoi cani, come non siamo potuti crescere con Rhaegar e i nostri genitori.

 _Questo_ è sbagliato, Daenerys. Gli Dei sapranno chi punire; ti assicuro che non si tratterrà di noi.»

Nonostante Viserys sembrasse così determinato, Daenerys continuava a non essere convinta. In lei aveva sentito qualcosa che si svegliava; aveva creduto che si trattasse del sangue del drago, da tempo sopito al suo interno, ma soltanto il tempo le avrebbe dato la risposta che attendeva con tanta ansia.


	6. Capitolo quinto

I due fratelli non mancarono di porgere i propri omaggi a Mathan, prima di scendere dalla nave. Gli promisero grandi ricchezze e terre al di là del Mare Stretto – anche le nove Città Libere sarebbero passate sotto l’egemonia del Re degli Andali – e se ne andarono mano nella mano. Ciò che Daenerys non vide fu lo sguardo di puro terrore negli occhi di Mathan. Non aveva mai sentito le leggende dei pirati e degli uomini dell’Est; ci sono confini tracciati dagli Dei che nemmeno i re possono superare.

Grandezza e follia, diceva re Jaehaerys II, sono due facce della stessa medaglia. Ogni volta che un Targaryen nasceva, gli Dei lanciavano in aria una moneta. Daenerys e Viserys, scendendo dalla nave, s’immaginarono grandi, ma non fecero altro che tracciare con le proprie mani la strada verso la distruzione.

Non indossavano gioielli o corone e le loro vesti erano misere, poco più che stracci, ma il loro portamento era regale. La luce dell’alba si rifletteva sui loro capelli argentei mentre posavano i primi passi sulle pietre di Roccia del Drago.

«Arriveranno, dolce sorella» mormorò Viserys.

Daenerys non ricordava il luogo in cui era nata, poiché era stata costretta ad andarsene via quando era poco più che una bambina. Per la prima volta dopo anni, osservava le guglie a forma di drago e i pinnacoli del castello costruito dai suoi avi, camminava sulla terra che era destinata a regnare. Si voltò verso Viserys e nei suoi occhi vide la speranza e il coraggio di prendere in mano la situazione.

Non c’era nessuno ad attenderli.

Non c’erano vessilli spiegati o popolani pronti a intonare canzoni in loro onore. Roccia del Drago non era altro che un’isola deserta, senza niente da offrire.

Daenerys si accorse che la fiducia che Viserys sembrava avere in se stesso stava iniziando a crollare. Gli si avvicinò, in cerca di rassicurazione e tentando di offrirgli conforto allo stesso tempo.

«Arriveranno» disse lui, gli occhi rivolti al castello.

«Viserys…»

«Arriveranno!» urlò  di nuovo. «Ci troveranno e ci riconosceranno. Capiranno chi deve dominare questi regni.»

Daenerys gli accarezzò timidamente una guancia. «Abbiamo bisogno di un posto dove stare.»

«Sì, sì.» Viserys fece qualche passo, poi tornò indietro. «Il villaggio dei pescatori. Non è il nostro castello ma… è un inizio.»

«Andiamo.»

Il luogo in cui Viserys e Daenerys erano diretti prevedeva l’attraversamento di un sentiero scosceso, pieno di sassi e pietre aguzze. Daenerys rischiò di cadere più volte; arrivata al villaggio dei pescatori, tirò un sospiro di sollievo e immerse i piedi nell’acqua del mare.

Il villaggio era formato da tante piccole casette, disposte sulla costa in modo impreciso. In lontananza, il castello si ergeva minaccioso; più Daenerys lo guardava, meno le dava l'idea di "casa". Si chiese se lei e Viserys non avessero commesso uno sbaglio. Forse avrebbero dovuto navigare a sud, verso Braavos. Raggiungere la porta rossa che nei suoi sogni non riusciva mai ad aprire.

«Dany? Vieni qua, ho trovato una locanda!» Le parole di Viserys dissiparono temporaneamente i suoi dubbi. Si sarebbe sentita protetta, fino a quando fosse rimasta con lui. Lo seguì prendendogli la mano: era calda e sudaticcia.

Il luogo che aveva visto Viserys da lontano era poco più che una bettola, frequentata da ubriachi e prostitute. Una di loro, notò Daenerys, aveva i capelli argentei come i suoi. Quando i due vi entrarono, tutti gli sguardi si posarono su di loro.

«Guarda, credo che ci siano delle stanze libere.» Una prostituta dai lunghi capelli rossi raggiunse Viserys e gli sfiorò una spalla.

«Tutto bene, tesoro?» gli mormorò all'orecchio. Daenerys era disgustata.

«Ho bisogno di una stanza. Dov'è l'oste?»

«Ormond!» urlò la ragazza. «Hai clienti.» Si allontanò volgendo un ultimo sguardo a Viserys.

Il proprietario della locanda era un uomo piuttosto robusto, con capelli e barba bianca.

«E così avete intenzione di alloggiare qui. Chi siete? Perché vi trovate a Roccia del Drago?»

Daenerys stava per replicare che non erano affari suoi, ma Viserys la interruppe.

«Siamo qui perché abbiamo una missione molto importante. Il mio nome è Viserys Targaryen, erede al trono di spade e re degli Andali e dei Primi Uomini. Questa è mia sorella Daenerys, principessa Dei Sette Regni di Westeros.»

L’oste rise. Era lo stesso scherno dipinto sul volto di Mathan.

«Principi o re, dovete pagare adesso.»

Viserys non aveva bisogno di guardarsi le tasche per essere sicuro di non avere monete.

«Non ho niente da darvi, per ora. Quando il trono sarà mio, tuttavia, vi renderò uno degli uomini più ricchi del regno.»

«Le promesse non portano da nessuna parte» bofonchiò l’oste, «tanto meno quelle dei bastardi che si credono re.» Daenerys vide che la mano di Viserys si stava spostando verso l’elsa della sua spada.

«Non abbiamo un posto dove stare» disse lei, «vi prego!»

«C’è sempre la spiaggia.»

«Ce ne andiamo» sbottò Viserys prendendo Daenerys per un braccio, «grazie tante.»

Gli avventori della locanda ridevano e si facevano beffe di loro. Tra gli insulti che gli rivolgevano, Daenerys colse “Re Mendicante”.

Fuori, il tempo continuava a scorrere come prima del loro arrivo. Nulla era cambiato: nel villaggio dei pescatori sulla costa ** di Roccia del Drago i due fratelli non avevano un luogo in cui passare la notte.

Le onde si muovevano lentamente, infrangendosi sugli scogli.

«Mettiamoci laggiù» propose Viserys, indicando un albero più lontano dalla spiaggia. «Mi sembra riparato dal vento.»

Si tolse il mantello e lo pose sulle spalle di Daenerys. «Potrebbe fare freddo, di notte.»

Daenerys scoppiò in lacrime e lo abbracciò. «Dunque è così che finisce? Dormiamo sotto un albero, senza niente da mangiare?»

«Questo lo dici tu» mormorò Viserys. «Ho rubato due tozzi di pane alla locanda mentre quel bastardo non guardava. So che non è molto, ma è qualcosa. Il nostro trono arriverà, Dany.»

«Grazie...» Daenerys continuava a piangere, sconsolata.

«Non è niente di che.»

«Viserys, è tutto quello che continui a fare per me. Non so dove andrei, se tu non fossi al mio fianco.»

Daenerys si appoggiò a lui, con indosso il mantello che le aveva donato. Da quando era scesa dalla nave aveva iniziato a sentire uno strano formicolio, prima nella pancia e poi in tutto il corpo.

Il sole non era tramontato del tutto; un'ombra sinistra si diffondeva lungo la costa.

«Viserys?»

«Che c'è?» 

«Non riesco a dormire» bisbigliò Daenerys, dopo essersi rigirata più volte alla ricerca della posizione migliore per conciliare il sonno.

«Lo so, Dany. È normale. Abbiamo iniziato una nuova vita.» Viserys la baciò lentamente. «Adesso siamo insieme. Non ci separeremo mai.»

Le loro labbra s'incontrarono ancora. Viserys le mise le braccia intorno al collo come per cullarla; Daenerys si ricordò che era solito farlo quando lei era piccola. Una sensazione di pace e calma la pervase e il sonno la raggiunse in fretta.

Tuttavia, anche quella notte gli incubi non la abbandonarono. La porta rossa era davanti a lei, con la maniglia macchiata di sangue; nonostante Daenerys spingesse, continuava a non aprirsi.

Si svegliò all'improvviso, dopo aver sentito dei rumori che provenivano dalla spiaggia.

«Viserys» mormorò. «Svegliati!»

C'erano una voce, forse due.

«Eccola! È lei!»

«Andiamo a prenderla!»

Erano in tre, forse ubriachi presenti alla locanda la sera precedente.

«Si è fatta pagare e poi è scappata via» urlò il più anziano, tirando fuori un coltello. «Diamole una lezione!»

Viserys si alzò di scatto. «Chi siete e che cosa volete da me e da mia sorella, in nome degli Dei?»

«Ah, è tua sorella? Dovresti stare un po' più attento a cosa fa la sera» rise uno degli uomini, incitato dagli altri. «In ogni caso, levati. Abbiamo qualcosa da finire.»

Questa volta Viserys non perse tempo e tirò immediatamente fuori la spada. Si mise davanti a Daenerys, puntando la lama contro i tre uomini che avevano iniziato a insidiarla.

«Quella che avete davanti non è una puttana da taverna, ma una regina. E io sono un re. Allontanatevi o sarà l'ultima cosa che farete.»

I tre risero. Tra la paura e la confusione, Daenerys non mancò di notare che la gente non perdeva occasioni per ridere di lei e Viserys.

«Una regina? Meglio ancora! Sarà uno spasso.»

«No!» urlò Viserys. «Non toccatela! Dany, scappa!»

Il più mingherlino dei tre uomini fu infilzato per primo. Daenerys sapeva che Viserys non aveva mai ucciso un uomo: un misto di orrore e disgusto si dipinse sul suo viso, ma non c'era tempo per il cordoglio. Gli altri due avversari non solo erano ben più robusti e forti di suo fratello, ma la rabbia per la perdita del proprio amico li aveva resi ancora più feroci. C'era bisogno di agire in fretta.

La sua idea era di attirare l'attenzione dei due, in modo che si allontanassero da Viserys. Fece come le aveva detto il fratello e scappò, ma andando incontro agli assalitori. Come aveva pensato, si gettarono su di lei; Viserys urlò e colpì alla nuca il primo che aveva rivolto loro la parola.

Ne rimaneva uno, che prese il coltello e minacciò Viserys.

«So che non vuoi morire. Dammi tua sorella e non ti farò del male.»

«No!» ripeté Viserys; il suo urlo era più forte, più intenso, più disperato.

Daenerys era terrorizzata, ma Viserys lo era di più.

«Davvero, mi dispiace» disse l'altro, «ma vedi, ragazzo, gli affari devono essere portati a termine.» Con un solo gesto della mano disarmò Viserys e lo buttò a terra.

Stava per colpirlo; il suo sogno di diventare re avrebbe avuto presto una fine.

In quel momento – un attimo, nemmeno un secondo – Daenerys capì troppe cose. Il significato di amore, perdono, sacrificio.

Seppe di amare Viserys perché, con un urlo, si gettò davanti a lui per proteggerlo dal colpo dell'uomo che li aveva assaliti.

Si rese conto di averlo perdonato quando la lama del coltello le penetrò nel cuore.

Esalando l'ultimo respiro, guardò gli occhi di Viserys.

Si era sacrificata per salvarlo.


	7. Epilogo

Viserys gridò. Gridò mentre l'uomo scappava terrorizzato lasciando il suo coltello conficcato nel cuore di Daenerys. Viserys non lo tolse; continuò a gridare, fino a quando una donna sbucò fuori da una casetta lì vicino.

L'orrore s'impossessò di lei, alla vista dei tre cadaveri.

«Ha ucciso mia sorella!» Viserys prese in braccio Daenerys. Non lo faceva da anni. La trovo inspiegabilmente leggera, con i capelli che si muovevano ancora per il fruscio del vento. La luce nei suoi occhi ametista se n'era andata.

«Devo portarla a casa» disse alla donna, che continuava a strillare, senza chiedere aiuto.

Alcuni abitanti del villaggio giunsero, spaventati dalle grida.

«Hanno ucciso mia sorella» ripeté Viserys, in stato di confusione. «Sono morti mentre tentavo di proteggerla!»

Nessuno parve credergli, tranne la prostituta con i capelli rossi che Viserys e Daenerys avevano visto alla locanda. «Scappa» gli sussurrò lei. «Non ti daranno ragione. Scappa!»

«Devo portarla a casa» pianse Viserys, «devo seppellirla sotto all'albero di limoni, di fronte alla porta rossa!»

La ragazza parve confusa. «Lei non c'è più. Vai dove vuoi, ma non rimanere qui. Lasciala. Non è più lei.»  
Viserys baciò Daenerys sulla fronte.

«Scusami» le disse, «scusami per non averti portata a casa.»

   
 _Due mesi dopo_

Se a Viserys Targaryen qualcuno avesse detto che si poteva smettere di essere se stessi, lui non ci avrebbe creduto. Avrebbe riso in faccia all'incauto e gli avrebbe mostrato lo stemma della sua famiglia. «Fuoco e sangue» avrebbe gridato.

Dopo la morte di Daenerys, Viserys smise di essere molte cose.

Non fu più un re; si rese conto di non esserlo mai stato. S'imbarcò su una nave diretta a Braavos, dove lavorò come mozzo, accettando gioiosamente i lavori più umili e degradanti.

Non aveva più niente della sua casata: Daenerys era stata uccisa indossando il suo mantello. Nessuno avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo come re o come erede al trono, e in ogni caso questa era l'ultima delle preoccupazioni di Viserys.

Di notte, sognava le sue mani sporche di sangue. Era il sangue di Daenerys, rifletteva, quello che aveva versato con le sue stesse mani. L'aveva uccisa lui, spinto dalla sua follia. I tre balordi che li avevano assaliti non erano altro che un segno degliDei: _hai sbagliato, adesso devi pagare_.

 

Si ripeteva che era colpa sua, che lui doveva morire e Daenerys sopravvivere.

In uno degli incubi che lo tormentavano, Viserys aveva visto un enorme drago color avorio, con Daenerys a cavalcarlo. Al risveglio, pronunciò soltanto quattro parole: «Il drago era lei.»

Qualche volta, si sedeva sotto l'albero di limoni. Ricordava i momenti felici con Daenerys, la luce nei suoi occhi, il sapore delle sue labbra. Guardava la porta rossa e immaginava Daenerys varcarla con un sorriso, un “bentornato”. Sognava per loro una vita semplice e per sé un lavoro sufficientemente redditizio da permettergli l'acquisto di quella casa.

L'unica, vera casa di Daenerys Targaryen.

**Author's Note:**

> E... abbiamo finito.  
> Prima di tutto vorrei ringraziare [kuroi nezu](http://kuroi-nezu.livejournal.com/) per lo splendido [fanmix](http://www.mediafire.com/?t2wv4eyb2ejogig) che ha fatto per me <3 Ascoltatelo perché è pieno di canzoni perfette!
> 
> Poi, qualche precisazione sulla storia:  
> \- la casa di Daenerys è un elemento del canon, anzi, quello che ho trovato più struggente di quasi tutto _ASOIAF_ ;  
> \- la durata del viaggio per mare è una licenza poetica, dato che non ho trovato una mappa dove si capisce chiaramente la distanza tra Pentos e Roccia del Drago;  
> \- l'avvertimento _out of character_ è più che altro dovuto alle situazioni in cui si trovano i personaggi; ho scelto di inserirlo comunque, dato che li trovo troppo diversi dagli originali.
> 
> Adesso, vorrei blaterare. Dunque, covavo questa storia dal primo millisecondo in cui ho letto di Daenerys e Viserys. Li ho shippati subito e con una forza straordinaria, nonostante mi renda conto che sono l'incarnazione del badwrong. Tuttavia, mi sentivo in dovere di scrivere la loro storia, come sarebbe potuta andare. E finisce male perché l'autrice sono io e l'happy ending non è nelle mie corde XD  
> Questa fanfiction è piccolina (anche se è la più lunga che io abbia mai postato), imprecisa e probabilmente con vari errori, ma per me è straordinariamente importante. Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui,  
> Calypso  
> 


End file.
